Red Vs Blue, Xmas Special
by rangeracademy
Summary: The Reds and Blues celebrate Xmas together! Plus, some two people come back from the dead. Also, this is for my friend Cierra. Also, this is a one-off, I will not do a continuation of this fanfic.


*Dedicated to my friend, Cierra*

The snow had fallen. Valhalla looked more barren in the snow, Church thought. He shivered. He had gotten guard duty for the past ten weeks, and his feet were almost as blue as Caboose's armor. As he sighed, he heard footsteps behind him.

Epsilon, we don't need any more people on guard duty. The Reds are our friends pretty much by now, and if they aren't, well Grey can be pretty persuasive.

He smiled. Thanks Carolina.

They sat in silence for a while.

It's Christmas tomorrow. Carolina said.

It is isn't it? Church replied.

So what're you hoping for?

That someone I lost years ago will come back. But it's not going to happen, so maybe a day where something crazy doesn't happen. What about you?

I kinda want the same.

They both heard footsteps crunch behind them through the snow. The turned and saw Washington, with three mugs of hot cocoa in his hands.

Hey Wash, said Carolina.

I couldn't help but overhear both of you as I was coming up, he said as he gave both Carolina and Church a mug. And I'd say that pretty much I already got what I wanted. A family. Sure, it's dysfunctional, and everyone always squabbles, but at the same time, everyone always cares for one another. Isn't that right, Sarge?

They all turned and saw Sarge sneaking up on them with Lopez.

We've been found out! Retreat! Sarge yelled as he and Lopez ran back to Red base.

Idiota, que podríamos haber simplemente les dispararon. Lopez muttered.

Hey, man. You ever wonder why we're here? Simmons asked.

I don't know man, it's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Grif responded.

No, I mean why are we outside on a night that's about 24 degrees Celsius colder than it needs to be.

Sarge wanted us to guard the base in case the Blues counterattacked.

But why aren't you slacking off like you usually do?

Simmons, Christmas is tomorrow, and I gotta prove last minute to Santa that I was a good person this year.

Dude, Santa isn't even real.

He's on my bottle of Coke.

Doesn't make him real.

Shut up, ok?

Suddenly Grif felt like he was being lifted in the air and slammed. Simmons looked on in shock.

You're dead! He said shakily. Y-You're dead!

A familiar black armor stood up, kicked Grif in the crotch, and turned to face Simmons.

You can't keep a good freelancer down. Tex said.

But how are you alive? You died on the ice when the Meta stabbed your face!

I was in the same memory unit that Church was in, and I took over the body of a soldier who picked up the unit after you guys left. To be honest, I couldn't believe that Carolina was still alive.

Tex turned around. I also picked up someone on the way here.

A Yellow armor came running up to Tex.

What's happening everybody? Sister said.

Sis! Grif said, getting up.

They hugged. Tex turned in the direction of Blue base.

Where are you going? said Simmons.

Blue base. I have a couple of old friends to see.

Well, we're going with you.

Why?

Because it's Christmas Eve. A time for family, and since our last adventure, I consider both teams family.

Tex nodded her approval, and they started towards Blue base.

Hey, Doc, wanna build a snowman? Donut said.

Sure! What about you, Emily? Doc said.

Oh, sure honey! Let me get into my parka, and I'll be right out there! Emily said in her usual sing-songy manner of speaking.

Donut walked outside, and saw Simmons, Grif, Sister and Tex walking away from Red Base. His eyes widened, and he rushed back into Red Base.

Doc, DOC! She's back, I don't know how, I don't know why, but she's back. TEX'S BACK. And she's headed to Blue Base! We need to get to Blue Base and warn them! He said, excitedly.

Not another freelancer… groaned Doc.

I heard the word freelancer! said Emily, in her happy tone.

They took off to Blue Base right behind the other group.

Tucker walked into the kitchen and was taken aback by the wall of aroma that hit as soon as you walked in. Caboose had cooked the Christmas Eve dinner, and surprisingly, he was actually really good at dinner. He had a Turkey, some gravy and lots of side dishes. Damn! Caboose was useful for something after all.

Oh, hi Tucker. said Caboose.

Caboose, did you make this all yourself? asked Tucker

Yeah, yeah. Freckles helped me.

Freckles is a computer chip, how did he help you?!

I put him in the slot in the back of my helmet, like the freelancers. Now he's in my head!

Caboose, you amaze me sometimes.

Tucker walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head. He bumped into Wash in the hallway.

Oh, hey Tucker.

Wash, Caboose has fixed like the best food I've ever seen! It's really spectacular!

Yeah. I can't believe it either!

All of the sudden, they heard the doorbell ring.

When did we get a doorbell? Or for that matter, a door? Tucker said.

I don't know… Wash said, as they headed towards the front door of their base. They met Carolina and Church in the hall.

You guys heard that too? Carolina asked.

Yeah. It's like we're in a Christmas special or something. Tucker replied.

The four of them headed to the front door and opened it to see Tex standing there with the Reds behind her.

Tex?! Church gasped.

Texas… Carolina glared.

Sister?! Tucker was shocked.

Carolina… Tex said.

Tucker! Sister exclaimed.

They all stood there for a silent minute. The Carolina stuck her hand out and Tex shook it. Church stared in shock.

How did you get all of the Reds to follow you? Church asked.

You really had to ask that? Tex said, hugging him. He hugged her back and felt tears come out of his eyes.

Come in, the rest of you. Wash said. Get out of the cold.

They all took off their armor, and put it in a pile by the door. Everyone had a shirt on that matched their armor color, and some kind of sweatpant. Tucker led everybody to the common room. There were several couches with room enough for everyone. Simmons, Grif and Sarge took one couch, Doc, Emily, and Donut took another, Caboose, Sister and Tucker took the third one, and Tex, Church, Carolina and Wash took the last one. Wash brought everyone a hot chocolate, and everyone sat around telling stories, laughing and adding on.

Later, they all sat around the table. Sarge was at one end flanked by Simmons on his left, and Church sat at the other end with Carolina and Tex on either side of him. Everyone else mingled about in between. Before they began, Church stood up and held up his glass

To the Reds and Blues, and the freelancers with us.

As everyone raised their glasses, he put his free hand up.

But not only us. To the spirit of brotherhood that united us all in what many would have considered our darkest hours. But looking back at those periods in time, I don't consider them our darkest hours. I consider them our best hours. Where we didn't falter, where we didn't take a step back, but a step forwards, and kept going, no matter the odds against us. Whether we were up against a million Texs or we were fighting the Meta, or hell, even the Space Pirate on Chorus, we never backed down. We never surrendered. And that's what I raise my glass to.

Everyone muttered their assent on drank from their glasses as Church sat down. Sarge, never the one to be outdone by a Blue, stood up.

As my Blue counterpart said, we never backed down. My men and I have been to hell an' back with you, and somehow, by the skin of the skin of our teeth, we've made it work. Like I told Washington, we may be "practice troops" for the freelancers, but we've proved ourselves time and time again by beating the freelancers. Now, while I still hate ya, I respect y'all and if you need an amigo to go into battle with, Red team has your back.

As they started eating, Carolina studied Tex's face. It reminded her of her mother, Allison. She knew that Church was technically her father, and Tex was technically her mother, but it was so weird that Tex was still alive. She heard that she died when the Meta stabbed her with the memory unit, yet now she was here in front of her.

Carolina, stop staring at me, please. Tex said, glancing at Carolina through her blonde hair.

How are you here? I heard you died, twice. Carolina asked.

Well, when I got stabbed with the memory unit, Church came after me. However, when he got out, you already saw what happened, however, I got out soon afterwards, and went to Blood Gulch, had Sister make me a new body, and we came here.

But Sister is color blind and stupid!

You don't wanna know the half of it.

Church smiled, his goatee raising with his smile. Well, it's nice to have you both here. Just try not to kill each other, okay?

Okay, both of them said.

After dinner, Tex approached Church.

You know, technically she's our daughter. Tex said, looking at Carolina.

Well, it's nice to have the whole family together for once, replied Church. After we got back from Chorus, and settled down in Valhalla, it's nice to calm down for a while.

I don't think we could ever calm down. People love us too much.

I know. But it's a nice thought.

Carolina walked over to them and hugged them both.

It's nice to be with family.

Doc, I think we finished the snowman! Donut said.

Alright! Emily! Take our picture with the snowman! Doc said.

Alrighty, here we go! Emily Grey said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. We get everyone in there, or it's not a picture at all, said Wash.

Everyone came outside, and got in frame. Emily busted out her tripod, and set the delay timer. Church looked at Tex, kissed her, and said

I guess there's no goodbye this time?

Tex looked him in the eyes and said

Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes.


End file.
